Fallen Angel
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: It wasn't as if God was blind to all the misfortunes in life, he was simply just too preoccupied at watching all the angels fall from the gates.


**A/N: **Hey guys how's it been? I hope life's been treating you well. I know that I've still got other stories to work on but I can't help myself when I get another story idea. I don't have any interesting gossip to share, oh but I am currently looking for a BETA-reader and if anyone is interested please PM me! I won't bite, unless you're made of chocolate, then you're just shit out of luck.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own K-ON! or any of the characters. The only things I own are my stories and OC.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

_"As to modesty and decency, if we are simians we have done well, considering: but if we are something else- fallen angels - we have indeed fallen far" _

**_-Clarence Day_**

* * *

_"Stop! Just stop...I know you don't want to be here, so why not just leave...stop all of these mind games you keep wanting to play and just leave me alone. Go have fun with someone who will actually play along with you, because I'm done with this..." I said while I stared at the ground as the rain poured down on my already soaked hoodie._

_"I'm not playing with you! I'm serious about you! I love you, the things that girl said were lies!" The black haired girl shouted as she tried to get me to look up._

_I chuckled inwardly as I let out a soft sigh, "what is this then...? What type of relationship are we really in...? It just doesn't feel like a relationship at all..." I began to reach my hand towards her face, but stopped. I turned around and began walking down the wet street._

_"Ritsu! Wait please!" The sobbing girl shouted towards the retreating figure in the distance._

I let out a deep sigh as my right arm lay across my eyes blocking out the moonlight, while I face towards the ceiling. For some reason this memory just wouldn't leave me alone. Every day i seem to get this troublesome flashback. I can remember the pained look on her face. The face I used to love to stare at. Yet now I run from that very same face. I think I'm just a coward. I knew what really happened back then, yet I still ran as though I didn't. Maybe this memory haunts me because it was my fault, and I'm supposed to fix it. But how...?

My head hurts, maybe I should just take some aspirin and go to sleep. I've got classes to go to though...I guess I'll go today. I hear I've got a final later this week. Hopping up I begin to find clothes to wear as I prepare the shower.

Walking up to my school, I stand on the sidewalk stuck in my thoughts.

_"Ugh come on Tainaka! Get your act together! You dumped her. She didn't dump you, everything is gonna be okay. Even if we both are in the same classes. I got this..."_

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"Okay! I do not have this!" I shouted while staring at the front door to my biology class. "Maybe coming here wasn't the right idea..."

A raven haired girl stood behind, leaning over to whisper, "Why wouldn't it be right?" She questioned slyly, holding a knowing look. I quickly turned around and faced the questioning girl.

"Well why do you think? Let's not kid ourselves, things are really screwed up between us. I can't focus on anything because of you! You won't leave my mind! All I can see is you crying...and it was all my fault..I hurt you, Mio...and that isn't what I've ever wanted..." A tear quickly slipped past my eyes and sprinted across my cheek.

Shocked at the salty water that was trailing down my face I quickly swipe the pesky tears away. Embarrassed, I swiftly duck under Mio, who blocked my path, and sprinted in the opposite direction of her. My objective was to get away from her as fast as I could. My thoughts being jumbled didn't help in finding a nice resting place to clear my mind. Pausing the speed of my feet, I stood under a giant sakura tree. It's petals, the softest pink ones eyes could see. Sighing, I slowly approach the massive tree and lean against it's thick body.

"What am I even doing...?" I shut my eyes and lowered myself to the ground. The trees protective branches and leaves shielded the sunlight from my face. I lay my arm across my forehead and stared at the petals that flew from the tree, the wind taking them to even prettier places than the one the tree and I reside.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here..I shouldn't have even thought that things would be normal after everything that happened. I should just give up an-"

"And just move away? Or just stop coming to class? This isn't like you Ritsu. You're usually a lady who will just crack a joke about a situation to make it better, what's gotten into you?" Questioned a brown curly haired girl. She held her hands on her hips as she waited for a response from the sandy golden haired girl.

"What are you doing here Kaneko-san?" Not even glancing at the other person occupying the shared space, Ritsu kept staring at the distant clouds.

Pouting, Kaneko-san flickered her hair and sighed. "Why so formal Ritsu? You usually just call me by my first name, Asami. What's making you change that now?" Gazing at the solemn beauty laying on the ground, she waited for a response from the girl. Noticing that the Ritsu chose to remain silent, Asami's irritation grew.

"Come one Ritsu, you're never like this at all. It's starting to become weird with you just laying there not talking to me at all."

Ritsu continued to lay on the plush grass as she counted the passing clouds that looked like drum sets that Keith Moon had destroyed. Her mind wasn't all that concerned with the girl who was trying to gain her attention. Removing her arm from her forehead she extended her hand towards the sky, almost as if she was reaching for something unattainable that resided within the clouds.

"Is this all that you've become now? Just some confused and distraught girl who's going to continue to abuse and beat herself up over a simple mistake that can be fixed? Why don't you at least try to make this a conversation so that I'm not standing her looking as though I'm talking to myself?" Asami held her school bag in her hand as she attempted to get the quiet girl to atleast acknowledge her existence.

Smirking the curly haired girl got an idea and placed her bag on the ground. Moving closer to the sandy golden haired girl, Asami laid next to the silent girl and stared at the sky.

"If you don't say anything I'm going to kiss you~" Asami leaned closer towards Ritsu and gazed into her ochroid colored orbs. Gazing back Ritsu stared through the curly haired girls lavender tinted eyes.

Ritsu looked away and gazed at the sakura petal that slowly fell from the beauty cherry blossom tree. Getting quite fed up with the golden haired girls silence Asami quickly leaned over and held down Ritus's wrists.

"I was quite serious when I said that I was going to kiss you. You should listen to what I say Ritsu." Leaning down, Asami glanced at Ritsu's lips and saw that a small smile was present.

Her smirk looking similar to that of what a wolf would wear when challenging the pact leader to a fight. Glaring, Asami let out a small predatory growl from her throat and leaned in even closer to the pinned girl.

"Don't fool with me Tainaka, I will not stop even if you beg me to later." Releasing one of Ritsu's wrist, Asami gently grabbed a hold of her chin and quickly captured the surprised girls lips.

Letting out a startled moan Ritsu tried to move out of the kiss. "This is so wrong! Why would she be doing this if she knows how I feel about Mio?"

Licking Ritsu's bottom lip, Asami lightly bit her juniors lip, trying to gain access to the inside of her mouth. Being rewarded with a small grunt, Ritsu slightly opened her mouth due to the pain from the small nip that she had received. Smirking, the curly haired girl swirled her tongue inside of the golden haired girl mouth earning a soft moan.

Pausing to take a gulp of air, the two stared at each other and panted. "What was...*pant*..that for?" Smirking Asami, leaned forward again she captured the startled girls lips once more. Earning a soft mewl. Fighting for her breath, Ritsu attempted to pushed her assailant back, resulting in her now being on top. Panting, Ritsu quickly got up from the brown haired girl and tries to calm her erratic heartbeat. Glancing at her senior, Ritsu offers a hand to the girl who had just assaulted her.

"Are you going to tell me what that whole thing was about just now?" Ritsu questioned as she helped her senpai up.

Smiling Asami chuckled and quickly pushed the drummer up onto the body of the sakura tree. Gazing into her kouhai's eyes, she smirked and slipped one leg between the startled drummers legs. "I told you I wasn't going to stop...You should've listened to what I was saying earlier, you could've saved yourself from this little predicament that you're in right now." Leaning closer to amber haired girl, Asami began to nip and suckle on the stunned girls neck. Running her hands up the younger girls taunt stomach, Ritsu couldn't help but shiver at the cool sensation of her seniors hand.

"Sto-!" Ritsu's words were muffled as the older girl quickly leaned in and silenced the protesting drummer, coaxing her lips with the taste of her kouhai's. Slipping her tongue into the amber haired girls mouth, she swirls her tongue, touching all of the places inside of the startled girls mouth. Moaning Ritsu gripped her senpai's shirt, bawling her hands into a fist as she struggled to keep in the sounds that kept escaping her mouth against her will. Gently rubbing her thigh against her junior, Asami parted theirs lips and took a short breath of air before she began to lick Ritsu's neck.

_"I don't like this...! Asami, what has gotten into you..?!"_

Using whatever strength she could find, Ritsu pushed her senpai off, accidentally knocking the girl down to the ground. Staring briefly at the brown haired girl, Ritsu quickly darted away from the beautiful aging tree. Asami watched as her junior's form disappeared, smirking she licks her lips and let's out a soft chuckle. "Run little red riding hood, for the big bad wolf is still on the hunt. "

Her legs ached as she sprinted towards the school grounds. Thoughts raced through her mind, none of them making even the slightest sense. Not focusing on what was ahead of the amber haired girl, a sharp branch grazed her cheek, creating a jagged cut on her soft face.

Wincing, Ritsu paid no mind to the pain on her cheek, and instead tried to numb the pain in her chest.

_"Where do I go? There's no where safe to run to! If I go back I run into Mio, but if I go the other way I'll find Asami! Think Ritsu think!"_ My feet couldn't decide on a direction, so instead of moving, they just planted themselves onto the hard concrete of the university entrance.

Glancing down towards the ground I see red droplets scatter the floor close to where I stand. Reaching up towards my cheek, I rub my fingers across the open gash. Wincing, I bring my finger to the front of my face and stare at the crimson blood that's stained my fingers. Figuring that I should get this wound taken care of, I begin to slowly make my way towards the nurses office.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

*knock knock* "excuse me" slowly opening the door, I peek my head inside of the office to find the area desolate.

Walking inside I shut the door behind me and start walking towards the open window.

_"I guess the nurse is out for now, looks like I'll just have I wait."_ Sighing I look out I the window and gaze towards the sky.

I've never been one to be all poetic an all but for some reason, the sky makes me want to write about all the things that trouble me. I'm sure I'm not the only one but it's just a foreign feeling for me. Almost as though I'm not the one really feeling this way, kinda like someone else is in my body when I feel like this. A sultry voice became clear as I heard it near the door to the office where I reside.

"Yeah no I'm just going to grab the papers for the meeting! Go ahead, I'll be there soon!" the door slid open quickly as a long blond haired beauty came in slowly tucking her hair behind her ear, daunting a perfect smile. Opening her eyes, Blue quickly meets amber, and the two share a gaze for a few short moments.

"Ritsu! It's been quite awhile since we've seen each other!" Exclaimed the bubbly blond.

"Ah, Mugi, long time no see. How's life been treating you? Well I hope haha." Ritsu threw her hand behind her head and scratched the back of her neck.

Gasping the blond in question quickly rushed over to the amber haired girl and looked closely at her face. Backing up just a little bit the blond shouts, "You're bleeding! We've got to do something to stop it!"

Glancing at the blond questioningly, the drummer remembered that she indeed was bleeding. Due to her thoughts wondering, the wound that lay on her cheek was easily forgotten. Rushing back to the wounded girl, Mugi held a first aid kit and began to get all the materials ready to treat the nasty gash that marred the girls face.

Dabbing the cotton swab with alcohol, Mugi gently rubbed the stingy antiseptic on the wound while asking where her band mate had gotten such a nasty cut. "Ritsu, what happened earlier? I heard you yelling outside of the classroom, and now you have a huge gash on your face that's bound to leave a nasty scar. Just what is going on with you?" The blond stared at the girl in question waiting for the drummers response.

My eyes scanned the surroundings trying to buy myself some time to come up with a believable story. Gulping, sweat drips the back of my neck, causing my body to shiver.

"Oh...You heard me scream earlier? haha...I feel stupid now, I had forgotten my book and since Mr. Tamachi likes to chew me out on that I kinda freaked out..even though I'm sure I could've just borrowed from someone I was still waking up and didn't think. Pretty stupid of me huh? Sighing I bring my hand towards my shirt and lift it up, taking it off swiftly. Blushing the keyboardist quickly looks away and questions what I'm doing.

"Ritsu! Put your shirt back on, we're still in school!" The only response that the blond got was me chuckling at her amusing expression. Pointing to the deep crimson stains that soaked my shirt I threw my clothing on the ground and stood up. Mugi understood what I had said and didn't continue with her protest to me being shirtless.

"Oh wait I'm not done yet! I've still gotta put the bandage on!" Mugi quickly jumped up and tried to open the gauze pad as fast as she could, fearing that I was going to walk away any minute. After successfully bandaging my wound I smile and politely thank Mugi for all that she's done.

"Hey Mugi, class is still going on right?" I questioned the blond as I picked up my shirt and began to walk towards the sink.

Following me, she softly answers, "Yes, classes still have two more hours, after that school is over. Are you going back?" Mugi interrogated as she glanced over my shoulder.

Sighing at the stain that still clung to my shirt I grab a towel and dry it off, before I slide the slightly damp fabric over my body. Looking back at Mugi I smile and turn myself so that I can get ready to leave.

"Yeah, most likely. I know that we've got a final later this week in Biology so I've got to make sure that I don't fail too bad." Placing my hand on my fellow band mates shoulder I smile and start heading out of the door. Waving one hand in the air I bring the other casually behind my neck and walk out, heading to my class.

"Thanks for bandaging me up Mugi, I'll see you at the next band meeting!" My figure disappeared as I shut the door behind me. sighing I slowly make my way down the hallway, dreading the class that I was on my way to.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"And as you can see on page 367, the human skeleton can withstand fourteen hundred pounds of pressure before crushing! That's how you know that the human structure is amazing!" Mr. Tamachi exclaimed proudly as he instructed all of his disciples.

Hearing the slight creak of the class door everyone glances towards the front of the class and observed, waiting to see who was coming in. Slowly inching her way in, Ritsu silently walked in and carefully shut the door behind her. Looking at the Professor, Ritsu continued to walk, not saying anything to the teacher, and waltzed towards her seat.

"And just where have you been Miss Tainaka? Class has been going on for an hour now. What's the point in coming, not like you work in my class anyway." Questioned Mr. Tamachi, as he held his hand on his hip, standing behind his podium. He glared at the amber haired girl, seeing as she ignored his question.

Agitated at the fact that his question was tuned out, he walked to the front of the class and glared at the drummer. "Tainaka! Come to the front of the class now!"

Smirking Ritsu, chuckled and casually stood up from her seat. Stuffing both of her hand into her denim jean pockets, she slowly made her way to the front of the class. Making eye contact with her professor, she smiled and stood in front of him.

His glare faltered just a bit, due to the unfazed look on his students face. Mr. Tamachi's face grew red with anger, as he stared at the girl who was making his anger rise. "What are you waiting for Tainaka?! Answer my question!"

Sticking her pinkie finger in her ear, she acted as though she was cleaning them, and continued to ignore her obnoxious teacher. Standing there Ritsu glanced around the classroom nonchalantly.

Taking a look at her attire, Mr. Tamachi questioned what the stain on her shirt was and why she had a bandage on her shirt. Slightly stepping forward Ritsu finally answered, "Who knows? It's not like telling you is going to magically going to lift the stain or fix the wound on my face, now is it?"

Finally at the boiling point with his anger, the Professor raised his hand and quickly brought it down on Ritsu's face. A loud and sharp crackle echoed through the lecture room. Standing there, Ritsu held her ground and let out a small smirk while she raised her hand towards her mouth, attempting to stop the blood from dribbling down her chin.

"Mr. Tamachi! I got the print outs that you requested earlier!" Sliding open the door was none other than Hokago Tea Times manager, and older high school teacher.

Walking in while clutching the papers towards her chest Sawako-sensei looked at the scene before and dropped the packet of papers in an instant. Rushing over to her old students side, Sawako quickly glared at the professor and questioned exactly what was going on. "Mr. Tamachi! What exactly is going on here?!" The man in question just stared at his hand, shocked at what he did, as was all the students who witnessed the incident.

"I..I um.." The Professor failed to answer his question, still trying to grasp what all was happening.

Chuckling the drummer began to explain the situation. "Oh it's nothing to worry about Sawa-chan, I just got a little banged up on my way here to class and Mr. Tamachi was simply asking what had happened. Isn't that right Sensei?" Smirking, Ritsu began to walk back to her seat, making sure to grab a few tissues on her way.

"Is this true?" Questioned Sawako-san or as the drummer had put it Sawa-chan.

Staring down at the ground, the man in question did nothing but nod his head. Finding it hard to believe, Sawako-sensei takes Ritsu's word and lets Mr. Tamachi off the hook. "Fine. If that's what Ritsu says, anyway I have the printouts that you requested earlier." Picking up the papers, she hands over the packets and proceeds to leave the classroom.

"Miss Tainaka, come see me after class." Glancing one last time to the injured girl, she walks out of the class, while at the same time bumping into another old student of hers.

"Ah Mio, coming back from an errand?" She asked while she moved out of the black haired students way.

"Yes, Mr. Tamachi-sensei asked me to deliver some papers to the main office." Smiling, the ravenette bows and bids her goodbye to her old teacher and continues to her class.

Looking around, Mio quickly spots her Ritsu and instantly became worried._ "Why is she bleeding? Whats with the bandage on her face? Whats that stain on her shirt? Is she okay? Whats going on?!" _Mio's heartbeat picked up as sweat started to accumulate on her brow. Slowly walking to her seat, her gaze never left the drummers. She couldn't help but gulp as she felt the thick tension in the classroom.

Standing up from her seat, Ritsu casually walks to the front of the classroom and begins to leave the classroom. Just at that moment Mugi, comes in from the door that Ritsu was exiting from. Smiling Ritsu plays everything off and softly brushes past the keyboardist. "See ya Mugi, looks like I'm not feeling up to stay in class, catch ya later."

Before the blonde had anytime to try and piece together everything that was happening, the drummer had already disappeared, vanishing like the air that carried the same cherry blossom petals that she was gazing at earlier.

All three band members questioned the same thing silently. _"Just what is going on with the world right now?"_


End file.
